


Learning to Sway

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kisses Aries [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aries Table, Community: 15kisses, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Crowley decides to teach Aziraphale something other than the gavotte.





	Learning to Sway

“It just really isn't to my taste, you know?” Aziraphale's face contorted like he'd accidentally bitten into a beetle dipped in lemon power. 

Crowley managed to roll his eyes in such a way that his entire body seemed involved. “Oh, like it's my taste. Quit being so difficult and just get up.” Crowley had only chosen the slow instrumental as it seemed easy to learn to slow dance to. 

“Angels can't dance. You know that,” Aziraphale demurred. 

“That's the argument you're going with?” Crowley crossed his arms and stared at Aziraphale with one arched eyebrow. He knew about the gavotte. If he could handle that, he could handle some semi-rhythmic swaying. 

Aziraphale sighed deeply and finally stood. “I don't see the point in this.”

“Loosen up.” Crowley put of one of Aziraphale's hands on his shoulder, held the angel's other hand in the air about the same height as his shoulder, and placed his own free hand on Aziraphale's waist. “Follow me.” 

Crowley proceeded to drag Aziraphale across the floor, grossly out of time with the music. The longer they were at it, the more Aziraphale actually started to participate and loosen up a little, even swaying slightly. Crowley was grateful. It had been like dancing with a lead weight. They did step on each others toes a few times, prompting them to both looking down from time to time to check where their feet were, which caused them to bump heads more than once. 

The third time they collided, Aziraphale started laughing like a drunken donkey. His smile made Crowley pause and the string of curses he was about to let fly died before they had a chance to escape his throat. 

Crowley's momentary lack of movement caused Aziraphale to sway closer into his space. He took advantage of the situation by sliding his hand on his angel's hip to the small of his back and holding him closer. Aziraphale didn't pull away. 

Their dancing moved slower and slower, moving closer to each other with each sway, until Aziraphale's face was buried in the crook of Crowley's neck and they were practically standing still. 

Crowley tilted his head slightly, just enough to press a kiss to the side of Aziraphale's face next to his ear. 

That unfortunately broke the spell.

“Well,” Azirphale cleared his throat and gently pushed away from Crowley until the demon let him go. “That was.. nice.” He smiled tightly and straightened his jacket. 

“Right.” Crowley took a step back, creating more distance. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth as if to say something, wavered, and shut it firmly again. 

“Lunch?” Crowley tried.

“It's the middle of the night.” Aziraphale bashfully looked to the side. 

“Next week then?”

Aziraphale smiled brightly and settled as though the world had righted itself. “Of course.”

Crowley showed Aziraphale to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Dance" prompt off the Aries table at 15Kisses on Dreamwidth.


End file.
